Mourn Me, Brother
by MissingMommy
Summary: After Sirius learns that Regulus takes the mark, he offers his help. Only Regulus doesn't want the help until it's much too late. :: Regulus&Sirius, for Lizy.


For Lizy. So this didn't turn out to be a Regulus/Barty as I originally intended. I hope you like this anyways.

For the Test Your Limits comp where I wrote something dark-side related.

For the family boot camp – graduation.

.

"What are you doing?"

Regulus turns around in the hall. In front of him stands his brother. He looks almost the same as the night that he left – shaggy hair and concrete eyes full of sorrow. Sirius' hands are shoved in his pockets and his stance says he's uncomfortable.

He arches his eyebrow in a silent question. He knows what his brother is asking, but he feigns confusion.

"Heard from a little birdie that you joined," Sirius says. "Tell me you didn't." His tone is pleading, as is his eyes.

Turning away from his brother, he shakes his head. "I can't." But it sounds an awful lot like, "I'm sorry."

.

Regulus finds himself in between the wall and his brother. He shoves his hands in his pockets, knowing that Sirius wouldn't really harm him.

"We can help you," Sirius insists. "Please, Reg, let us help you. Let me help you."

Shaking his head, he fixes his brother with a hard stare. He pulls his hand from his pocket and pokes Sirius, hard, in the chest. "You can't come in now and pretend like you care. You had your chance, and _you _walked away. _You_ left."

Sirius takes a step back. "That's really what you think? You think I left because I stopped caring?" When Regulus makes a sound of agreement, Sirius continues on. "I left because mother and father hated me. I left because mother was getting closer to _killing_ me. I wanted to stay but had to leave for my safety. So don't think I left because I stopped caring."

He shakes his head. "No," he whispers. "That's can't be."

When Sirius tries to reach out, Regulus jerks away. Pain crosses Sirius' features. "I'm sorry I left, Reg. I really am. I can't change that. But I can help you with this."

Lifting his eyes to meet Sirius', Regulus shakes his head. "You can't help. You're a fool if you think you can. I've made my decision and nothing can change that."

Sirius opens his mouth to protest, but Regulus pushes pass him roughly. Regulus doesn't look back as he walks away.

.

Regulus runs his fingers across the canvas of the family tree. It's been years since he was last in this room. His name shines next to the charred mark that was Sirius' name. He runs his fingers across it, feeling the sharp contrast between the canvas and the mark.

"I'm sorry," he whispers to the empty room.

He doubts that the Lupin boy will let him anywhere near his brother, knowing that he wears the mark that he, himself, has come to hate, which means saying this in person is out of the question. Instead, he settles for murmuring his regrets to the charred mark.

"I should've listened," he says, shoving his hands in his pockets. "You were right, and I was so mistakenly wrong. I was angry and manipulated." He closes his eyes and rests his forehead as the wall. "I've long since come to realize that no one beside myself will make this right. And I will. I will make this right even if it costs me my life."

The two years since his graduation has been the most horrifying time of Regulus' life. It wasn't meant to be like this. He wasn't supposed to be torturing people for fun. That's not what he signed up for.

But now, he has the chance to help take it down. Thanks to Bellatrix offering the Dark Lord his House Elf, he now knows how to take down his master. And he will.

"Master Regulus," Kreacher greets, pulling him out of his thoughts.

Regulus pulls away from the wall and glances at his House Elf, who is still in a deep bow. He crosses the room and takes Kreacher's hand. Right before Kreacher Apparates them away, he whispers, "When you hear of my death, brother, please mourn me," to the charred mark.

.

A week later, Gideon's flat is filled with the people Sirius has spent the last two years fighting with. Peter and Remus are the only two at his sides, since Lily, James and Harry has already gone into hiding. He wishes that they were there because fighting without them is hard.

Dumbledore quiets the talking by raising his hands. When everyone turns their attention toward him, Dumbledore asks, "Is there any news?"

Benjy, a soft-spoken man with a passionate attitude, stands. "There are rumors that Regulus Black is missing. He's presumed dead."

That catches Sirius' attention as he glances up. He furrows his eyebrows. "Regulus Black?" he questions. "As in, my brother, Regulus Black."

The brunet nods. "One in the same, I'm afraid."

Remus' hand reaches out to grab on to Sirius, but he pulls out of Remus' grip. "That fool," he growls. "That fool. I told him…" he trails off. "Excuse me," he says. Without waiting for a response, Sirius storms outside.

Sirius slams his hand against the brick. Pain floods his hand, but he disregards it. He draws back to punch again when his wrist is caught. "It will do you no good to break your hand." He glances back to see his wrist in Remus' grip.

Neither of them says anything for a long time. But eventually, as the angry drains out of his body, Sirius is left with nothing but sorrow. He looks up to meet Remus' golden brown eyes. "I don't think he knew what he was getting into."

"He made his choice, Padfoot. He knew what he was doing," Remus replies.

Sirius shakes his head. "I could've helped him. I should've helped him."

Forcing Sirius to look at him, Remus insists, "You could only help him when he wanted it, and he clearly didn't want it until it was too late. There was _nothing_ you could've done to change that."

He knows that Remus is right. But, deep down, he can't help but feel like he failed Regulus. He was the big brother and he was supposed to protect Regulus from this, and he couldn't.

He just couldn't.


End file.
